No More Regrets
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [ONE-SHOT para Dulce por su cumple] Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Lo recordaba como si se lo hubieran tatuado con sangre en su piel blanca. A veces no sabía si amaba más ser astronauta o si lo amaba más a él. Esa vez fueron gritos y lágrimas. Y para matar la escena, había empezado a llover.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes. Solo la historia

**Nota de la autora:** Hoy es un día muy especial. Un día como hoy nació una chica muy linda llamada Dulce. Este one-shot va dedicado a ella. ¡Que la sigas pasando muy lindo en tu dia!

.

**NO MORE REGRETS**

.

Se levantó de la cama. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir aún. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Dirigió la mirada hacia un lado para darse cuenta de que una botella de vodka estaba sobre la almohada de ella. Su dolor de cabeza tenía sentido, después de todo. Le dio un sorbo y el sabor del trago se quedó impregnado en su garganta. Cerró la botella y la colocó sobre la mesita de noche, al frente de la foto tan especial que ella misma había enmarcado. Acarició el rostro de la chica de la foto con el pulgar y se quedó observando esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba en esos momentos.

Sentía como si la discusión hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Lo recordaba como si se lo hubieran tatuado con sangre en su piel blanca. Y ya habían pasado semanas, meses desde la última vez que la había visto. No estaba muy seguro acerca de lo que tenían, pero solo sabía que la quería de su lado. Sabía que la quería como nunca antes había querido a una mujer en su vida. Sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. El problema era que él nunca fue ni será un hombre de palabras, y ella simplemente malinterpretaba todo. Miró al cielo. El cielo le recordaba a ella por la tranquilidad que emanaba.

Sabía que los trabajos que ambos tenían absorbían mucho tiempo, pero siempre habían guardado algo de tiempo para pasar un rato juntos. Pero aquella vez las cosas se habían salido un poco fuera de control. Sakura amaba su trabajo. De verdad lo hacía. A veces no sabía si amaba más ser astronauta o si lo amaba más a él. Una vez le había preguntado después de hacerle el amor y solo se había reído, diciendo que ninguno se podía comparar con el otro. El tema se había quedado ahí, pero la duda permaneció. De verdad odiaba internamente el hecho de que ella haya elegido trabajar para la NASA y no haber elegido otra profesión más normal como doctora o abogada. Aunque por alguna extraña razón se la imaginaba como doctora. Más de una vez le había sugerido en sus épocas de adolescente que el traje sexy de enfermera le quedaba muy bien para halloween.

Tenía algo en mente para cuando ella volviese. Pero ya habían pasado más de tres meses y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas lentamente. Odiaba que la jefa de Sakura la haya mandado a esa misión por un tiempo tan largo e indeterminado. Obviamente Sakura no se pudo negar a esa misión. Cuando salía al espacio no se quedaba más que una semana para hacer unas cuantas pruebas y regresaba inmediatamente a la Tierra para pasar tiempo con él y sus amigas. Pero Sakura amaba estar allá arriba. Amaba el hecho de poder romper las leyes de física y "flotar" burlándose de la gravedad.

La discusión entre ambos había sido algo subida de tono. Ya no más "Sasuke, bebé..." o "Sakura..." con voz aterciopelada. No. Esa vez fueron gritos y lágrimas. Sakura había terminado dejando el departamento con un portazo y no la había visto desde entonces. Sasuke se había quedado detrás de esa puerta y tras unos segundos después, había reaccionado. Había abierto la puerta con decisión y a punto de seguirla para hablar como debían haberlo hecho, pero ya no estaba ahí. Sakura se había esfumado en su carro como si su vida hubiese dependido de ello. Y para matar la escena, había empezado a llover.

Pensó que sería como sus peleas anteriores. Que le mandaría un mensaje de texto o un mensaje de voz disculpándose. Ella no lo hizo, por lo que él se vio obligado a hacer algo. La llamó una infinidad de veces, pero ella no respondió ninguna de esas llamadas. Era como si hubiese cambiado de número porque ni siquiera lo mandaba al buzón de voz. Lo hizo durante una semana, día tras día, sin éxito alguno. Intentó ubicar a sus amigas, pero ellas no le dieron señales de vida. Por lo que se rindió. Se había cansado de tanto intentar.

'_Ni me acuerdo de qué rayos estábamos discutiendo. Sólo, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho contigo.'_ susurró sin dejar de mirar a la foto.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo despertar completamente. Miró el reloj. ¿Quién rayos llamaba a la puerta a las 3 de la mañana? Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y se puso un pantalón de jean y su camisa. Caminó hacia la puerta del departamento arrastrando los pies por el piso y sujetándose la cabeza porque aún le dolía. Abrió la puerta con pesadez y se topó con una Ino Yamanaka empapada de pies a cabeza. La rubia amiga de Sakura estaba ahí parada al frente de la puerta de su departamento con un sobre en la mano.

—Es de Sakura...— dijo con una voz cansada.

—Hn. ¿Pasas o-

—Seré clara y directa. Sakura está en el hospital, Sasuke. Ella te necesita ahora.

Sasuke no necesito más. Cuando la Yamanaka había dicho _Sakura _y _hospital _en una misma oración, sus neuronas habían empezado a trabajar a mil por hora. La tomó bruscamente del brazo y bajó las escaleras como un rayo, arrastrando a la pobre chica detrás de él. La metió dentro del carro en el sitio de los pasajeros como un saco de papas y encendió el audi negro. La puerta de la cochera se abrió lentamente y cuando terminó de abrirse, los neumáticos chirriaron por la velocidad en la que el auto salió del edificio. Ni le preguntó a Ino a dónde se tenía que dirigir. Sólo había un hospital en esa pequeña ciudad. Sasuke siempre había sido algo precavido a la hora de manejar; siempre respetando los semáforos, los cruces peatonales... Pero en esos instantes le importó un pepino sus deberes como civil y excedió los límites de velocidad solo por querer ver a su chica.

Estacionó el auto al frente del hospital, deteniendo todo el tráfico. Un policía se acercó hacia él para que estacione el audi en otro lugar pero cuando vio su rostro lleno de desesperación, lo dejó pasar.

—Sakura Haruno.— dijo con la respiración entrecortada cuando llegó corriendo a la recepción. —¿En qué habitación está Sakura Haruno?

—Señor, ahorita ella no puede recibir visitas-

—Sólo necesito verla. No he visto a mi chica desde hace meses. Sólo necesito verla.

Al ver la cara de Sasuke, la señorita no pudo hacer más que darle las indicaciones correspondientes e indicarle el número de habitación. Sasuke corrió (agradeciendo esas clases de atletismo que tomó en la secundaria) y después de esquivar enfermeras, doctores y camillas; finalmente llegó a su destino. Jadeó un poco cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta corrediza. Sólo quería verla. Necesitaba verla. ¿Todas esas noches mirando al cielo en vano? No. Y se quedó helado cuando la vio descansando pacíficamente en la cama pero atada a miles de cables.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, con cuidado, y se acercó hacia la cama en donde estaba descansando. Le quitó un par de mechones de su frente, que se habían pegado por la pequeña cantidad de sudor que esta emanaba, y la besó delicadamente. Descendió un poco, dejando un par de besos en su nariz; y rozó la punta de su lengua con sus labios ya no tan rosas como antes. Los ojos jades que tanto había extrañado se mostraron ante él y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a descender. Sasuke las eliminó con el dorso de su mano y besó sus mejillas para eliminar cualquier rastro de ellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella con dificultad, y con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?— le preguntó él de vuelta, entrelazando inconscientemente sus dedos con los de ella.

—... Me diagnosticaron cáncer...— murmuró.

—¿Y sólo por eso dejaste de contestar mis llamadas por míseros meses? Sakura, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—No quería que estés atado a una enferma. Sasuke, ni siquiera sé que somos...

—Lo superaremos, juntos.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron cuando sintió algo helado pasar por sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que sólo era un sueño, y que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, Sasuke estaba sobre su rodilla izquierda cogiendo su mano delicadamente y mirándola. El anillo que tenía puesto era verdaderamente hermoso. Era de oro blanco y con un diamante pequeño al medio. Sin querer, lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a descender por su rostro. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad para sentarse en la cama y sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan especial que desde pequeño le había hecho sentir cosas raras en el estómago.

—Cásate conmigo Sakura...

Y no le pudo decir que no.

.

FIN

.

.

_Ho-li :D Les dije que estaría más activa este mes y aquí uno de los one-shots prometidos! Trataré de subir la continuación de la traducción de WITH EVERY BEAT de halfdemonfan :)_

_Se me cuidan_

_Hatsumi._

_._

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
